Stage Call
by Girl-InuYasha
Summary: AU. The InuYasha cast auditions for their high school play. The characters must now put aside egos, relationships, and family to make this play, and the tech, perfect.
1. Who\'s Who?

A/N: I got bored. So yeah. Enjoy. xD Oh, and I apologize for any errors and stuff. I've checked it quite a few times, but I can't catch everything. I'll continue to check and edit, but I think I've caught most-all of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters that are originally in InuYasha. I wish I did, but I don't. I also don't own Love, Sex, and the IRS. It was written by William Van Zandt and Jane Milmore. I never have. Never will. xD

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Alright everyone, sit down! We have a lot to do today, and only a few hours to do it." The group didn't quiet down, and Naraku didn't feel like yelling. However, this wasn't working. "Shut up!" He screamed. The theatre of students immediately quieted and turned to look at him. He cleared his throat, "Now then, take your seats."

Everyone found their seats, all holding scripts in their laps. Among them were InuYasha, a freshman, Kagome, a freshman and InuYasha's girlfriend, Sesshomaru, a senior, InuYasha's brother, and a senior actor and techie in the theatre, Kagura, a freshman, new actor, and a new techie with high hopes, Miroku, a freshman with good skill and high hopes in acting, and Rin, a sophomore new to the drama program, but familiar with some of the members.

"Now then," he continued, looking everyone over. "You all know how the audition process works. Just use the stage right seats for a line. Sango will help me cast. Good luck!"

The group quickly emptied the theatre and went out to rehearse scenes. Pairs chattered and found their friends, flipping through the script, looking for scenes involving only a few people. Naraku and Sango sifted through the audition forms and took seats in the back center. The first group entered and took the stage. It was Kagome and InuYasha.

"Names?" Naraku said. He already knew them, but it was routine because he didn't know all of the freshmen. He found InuYasha's sheet, and Sango was already holding Kagome's sheet.

They recited their names, said what scene they were performing, and began. InuYasha was auditioning as Jon, the persuasive, cheap roommate, and Kagome was auditioning as Connie, the bossy, independent girlfriend.

InuYasha began. "Yes, Connie. It's true. Leslie likes to dress up in women's clothing. He's wanted to come out of the closet for a while now, but he didn't want to hurt you. He still cares for you, Connie. Oh, it was a sad sight… I returned home from the supermarket one day and there was Leslie, in a black lingerie, dancing on the coffee table.

Kagome answered, voice sounding frantic. "Ohmigod. What did I do to him? I'll admit that I've been domineering and bossy, but did I drive him to this?"

"I'm afraid so. Your dominance must have forced it out. I knew he had these tendencies back in college. The panty-raids were always a little more of a pleasure to him than any of the other guys. We never knew what the reason was, until we realized he never returned the panties he raided."

"Oh, Jon. I love him. I didn't mean to do this. What can I do?"

"Nothing, Connie. Nothing. It'd probably be best if you just forget about him and let him die a natural death."

"You don't die from it, do you?" Kagome turned her voice to panic.

"Only in a few rare cases. I'll do what I can for him. You just run along."

"Alright, thank you!" Naraku called up to them. They hopped off the stage and hurried back out to the cafeteria to rehearse a different scene.

Next were Sesshomaru and Miroku.

Naraku raised his eyebrows as the senior and freshman stepped on stage. "Names, please."

They told him their names, and what they were performing.

Sesshomaru was reading Leslie, the cross-dressing softy, and Miroku was reading Jon.

Miroku began. His hands were in the form of a phone up to his ear. "Hello? Hi Connie. Yes, he's here." He looked across stage, as though looking in to a different room. "Leslie! Your girlfriend's on the phone."

Sesshomaru dashed on stage, skidding to a halt. His face was of terror, looking at Miroku in disbelief, "Who?"

Miroku held the phone to him, the mouthpiece uncovered, "Connie! Remember her?"

"Oh, her. Tell her I'm not home!"

Miroku became quickly guarded, covering the mouthpiece of the phone, "I don't have to. You already did. What's going on between you two?"

Sesshomaru looked down to the stage, ashamed, "I'm breaking up with her and I'm trying to avoid it."

Miroku replaced the 'phone' to his ear, "Connie? Now, stop crying. Here he is. He just came in," he sent a glare at Sessohmaru, and covered the mouthpiece, handing the phone to Sesshomaru. "Over the phone is inhuman."

Sesshomaru tentatively received the phone as Miroku moved to around the stage, pretending to decorate it. "Hi Connie, what's new? Now don't call me that. All right. I know. I know. You're right. I am that. Yes, I'm that, too. Wait a minute. I'm not that. Connie, there's a good reason why I haven't called you. What is that reason? Well…" He covered the mouthpiece and looked at Miroku, "Over the phone is pretty rotten…" He placed it back to his ear, "It's not another woman. If there's one thing it's not another woman. There is no woman in my life at all."

Miroku looked at him, rolling his eyes, "Tacky! Tacky! In person, Leslie!" He moved across stage, almost off, out of hearing range.

"Look Connie, there is a reason I haven't been seeing you… I just can't find the words right now. I've gone thought a change. It's different than I've ever felt about a woman before. Look. Let's discuss this in person. Sure today is fine. See you later, good bye." He hangs up the phone, and frantically picks it up again. "No! Today is not fine! Hello? Hello?" He hung it up. "Nuts…"

"Call her back!" He looked at Sesshomaru, almost yelling.

"I can't call her back…"

"Why can't you call her back?"

"She was calling from a phone booth…"

"How do you know?"

"The operator was calling me names."

Naraku cut in, "Thank you." He thought that Miroku was a good actor for a freshman, but pairing himself up with Sesshomaru was probably not the best idea. Sesshomaru was the best aspiring actor they had. Many underclassmen looked up to him. Especially the girls, though he knew it wasn't because of his acting.

The auditions drawled on, and finally came to an end. The students left, and only Naraku and Sango were left in the theatre to debate over the cast. They were there until 10:00, when they had finally gotten everything decided after much debate over the minor characters.

The next day, the cast list was posted.

Jon Trachtman-Hojo  
Leslie Arthur- Sesshomaru  
Kate Dennis- Kagome  
Mr. Jansen- Koga  
Floyd Spinner- Miroku  
Vivian Trachtman- Kagura  
Connie- Rin  
Arnold Grunion- InuYasha

Those who had not been cast walked away, sighing, while the others grinned gleefully, chattering with each other. Many people walked away, disappointed, but they all knew who many of the cast would be. Obviously Sesshomaru. and Rin; she was a natural actor and loved being in the spotlight. Everyone else, though, they hadn't expected, because the majority of the cast was freshman.

Miroku turned to Sesshomaru, "Thank you! You got me a lead role in my first show!"

Sesshomaru looked down at him, "I only read with you. You got yourself the part." He turned and walked away from the window, putting his hands in his pockets, sighing. 'I'm going to have to wear a dress!' he thought to himself, hanging his head in annoyance.

Miroku looked after him, blinking. 'I'm not a good enough actor to do it. Everything has to do with who you read with…'

Kagome hugged InuYasha tightly a short distance away from the list, "I got cast as Kate! Yes!"

InuYasha responded gruffly, "Arnold? Who the hell is he?"

Kagome looked at him sternly, "Does it matter? You got a part!"

Kagura looked after Sesshomaru as he departed, hanging his head, lost in his thoughts… as usual. She couldn't help but chuckle. Mr. I'm-so-cool had to wear a dress and wear make up. And, God forbid, cut his hair. She laughed out loud at this. It would be amusing to see his pride and ego crushed by the outfit.

Afternoon rehearsal soon rolled around, and next to Naraku sat Sesshomaru, a small smile on his face. "In charge of tech for this show," Naraku said, looking at the small cast "is Sesshomaru. I expect there to be a better turn-out for this show than there was last show. It was pathetic.

Kagura groaned. He was in charge of tech? This was going to be a nightmare. She was a freshman, and hated the guy. She had high hopes, though, in the tech department, and had hoped for someone she knew and liked to run tech. she would have to fight with this asshole the whole time, though.

Sesshomaru looked down at his clip board, "We'll start set construction tomorrow after rehearsal at 5:00. Tell your friends. I expect there to be a lot of people there. We have a lot to do, and I expect it to get done, big crew or small."

"And on that note," Naraku continued, "we'll start scene 1 act 1 today and get through act 1. Kate, Leslie, you're up."

A couch was pulled on stage, and Sesshomaru and Kagome sat down, looking uncomfortable. The script read:

_AS CURTAIN RISES, we see a present-day bachelor apartment in Manhattan. Stage Right, we see an archway which leads to an off-stage kitchen. U.S.R. is the front door. all along the back we see a skylight, complete with a view obstructed by clothes-lines. Stage Left has a landing which leads upstairs to the bedrooms. Center Stage is a comfortable-looking sofa. On it, we see LESLIE ARTHUR, a gawky young man in his early twenties. He is engaged in a passionate kiss with KATE DENIS, a pretty little brunette. LESLIE tries to break the kiss and speak. KATE fights him._

InuYasha read this and jumped up, "This is insane! My brother can't make out with my girlfriend!" InuYasha and Kagome were both freshmen, and InuYasha didn't like the thought of Kagome kissing someone three years older, not to mention his brother.

Naraku glared at him. "Shut up. It's in the script. We can't leave it out because you're over-protective."

InuYasha glared back, but sat down in a seat, huffing.

Kagome and Sesshomaru engaged in a nervous kiss. Naraku yelled for them to stop. They looked at him, Kagome lbushing. "You both need more passion. More heat. More… More… More TONGUE!"

They looked at him dumbfounded, not believing that their director had just said that.

InuYasha jumped up again, "Are you insane? Come on Kagome, let's go!"

Kagome looked down at the furious InuYasha, then at Sesshomaru, "Well… let's give it another try."

Sesshomaru nodded, sighing inwardly. 'I have to make out with a freshman. Lovely.'

They did it again, Kagome almost on top of Sesshomaru. Naraku was apparently satisfied for now, because he didn't cut in. They continued on with the scene.

Sesshomaru pushed her off, pulling away for her kisses.

"No, Leslie!" She whined, trying to kiss his neck.

"Why now?" Sesshomaru responded, looking slightly nervous. He gently pushed her off.

"The wedding's not for two weeks. What's the rush?" She tried again to steal a kiss.

"Oh, come on, Kate." He shifted to the far side of the couch, away from her.

"No, it can wait."

"It cannot wait. Believe me, it cannot wait."

Kagome moved back to him, bending over his arm, kissing him all over. "Is that all you can think about?"

He pushed her away again, "At the moment? Yes." He paused. "When are you going to tell Jon you can't marry him?"

"The wedding's not for two weeks! I'll fit it in there somewhere." She moved back, attempting to kiss him again. Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Wait. Wait. Wait a minute. Time out. Kate, don't you realize that in two weeks you'll be married to Jon?"

"Of course I do. I'm engaged to him." She tried for another kiss.

Leslie stood up. "Kate, would you stop?" He began to pace across the stage. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but we've been sneaking around behind his back for almost a week now. I just had some proof of it on the couch a second ago."

Kagome looked up at him, huffing. "I'm aware of what we do on the couch, Leslie. I just can't bring myself to tell him."

Sesshomaru looked back at her, stopping his pacing, and scowling. "Well, you're going to have to tell him. Two weeks from now, when the three of us go on our honeymoon, it'll probably be too late."

Rehearsal went on and on. Naraku wrote note after note, as well did Sango. However, Naraku was quite impressed at Kagome's acting. On her sheet, she had written that she had no previous acting experience. However, her acting was almost as good as Sesshomaru's. They were almost equals, but he was a senior, and she was a freshman. 'I'm sure we can expect much more from her….' he thought, jotting down another note.

Another day of rehearsal came and went, and set came. Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the stage as roughly twenty people sat in the crowd. They came from all classes, and were both male and female. He had dragged his brother along as well, because he could use his strength to move things.

Kagura stared at Sesshomaru from the third row. He looked as though he was annoyed at the people sitting in the audience, there to aid him. 'Not too many people are here. Better than last show, though. Most are freshman… I guess we won't get to start today. I'll need to show them around. What a pain… Well, whatever. It will have to do. Besides, I'm sure the group will be cut in half before it's finished. People aren't very reliable, and figure that they're not needed as well.'

"I guess this is everyone," he said, starting with a loud voice. Some of the freshmen cowered as he spoke. One, though, was glaring at him. He looked at her. Good build- and she looked determined. 'Oh, yes, Kagura. She helped with the last show. I think it's time to put her to work…' "I have to choose a co-head. I'd like to find someone to teach that'll be here awhile. I've worked with only a few of you, though. If this is your first time here, you'll learn fast, but won't be qualified to be my co-head. He looked over the audience, as though deciding. He set his gaze on Kagura, "You. You'll be my co-head."

Kagura looked at him, wide-eyed. 'What the hell is he trying to pull? Maybe I don't want to be co-head! Now I'll have to deal with him even more! How could he do this to me? But…. This is my perfect opportunity…. but with him?'

"What are you waiting for? Get up here. You're in charge now, as well." He was actually looking forward to working with her, for some reason. She seemed like someone who could easily take his place at the helm, and no one else would be able to teach her. It would take some wits, an ego, and someone full of themselves to get through to her. ho better than himself?

Kagura forced herself to the front of the stage, leaning back against the cool wood. He handed her a clip board equipped with a pencil, a sharpie, all of the set plans, measurements, paint information, and anything else she would need to know about set, lights, sound, etc. 'Oh boy… This is going to be a pain in the ass….'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. You should also check out the full play. It's hilarious, and the only good scenes haven't been covered in here. I guarantee there's a lot more to it!

Love, Sex, and the IRS

by William Van Zandt and Jane Milmore


	2. Assignment and Abandonment

A/N: I got my first review about 10 minutes after posting the story. :D Yay! Thank you! I'm used to waiting 2 days before someone takes the time to write a review. :'D Anyhow… Onward.

Disclaimer: I don't own the play or the characters. Duh. :'D

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagura turned through the numerous pages attached to her clip board, examining each sheet carefully. Sesshomaru was rambling on next to her, explaining to everyone else what the set was going to look like, what all needed to be done, and what they were doing today. She found a note at the bottom of the mini-novel. She raised her eyebrows at the contents, but before she could voice her question, Sesshomaru finished his lengthy explanation and jumped on to the stage, the others from the house following him. She followed soon after them, shrugging the note off for now.

In the scene shop, Sesshomaru was barking orders at upperclassmen to show the freshmen what everything was and to the sophomores to start some work. He then turned to Kagura, a slight smirk upon his lips, "Have you looked through the papers?"

Kagura nodded, "The note at the bottom-"

"Don't worry about it," he said, flipping through his papers to a sheet of notes. "Is there anything in here you don't understand?" He cast his gaze dawn at her, not bothering to move his head to follow his eyes.

Kagura laughed, "Besides most of it, I understand it well enough." She dropped her arm to her side, clipboard in it, "Why did you choose me for this?"

Sesshomaru smirked slightly, "Does it matter?" Like he would actually tell her. If she couldn't see it in herself, she wasn't going to be able to accept someone else telling her. She would have to learn the reason herself… With his aid, of course.

She huffed, "Well then, my Lord and Master, what is it you want me to do?" She wasn't going to give this guy an easy time, and he wasn't going to push her around. She was partially in charge anyway.

Waving his hand, "Oh…. I don't know…. How about you head up to the wood loft and take stock on our flats, and see how many of them have brackets attached to the back."

"It's already crowded up there!" she whined, glancing up to a junior teaching a few freshmen about wood. It wasn't a large loft, either, and even they were having trouble moving about.

Sesshomaru was already walking away, "Deal with it," he said, walking back on stage with a roll of masking tap, his clip board, a measuring tape attached to his back pocket, and a digital camera.

She growled after him, glaring. Someone took her space behind her, looking down at her with a strange, cold glare. "Don't bother with him," he said, rolling his suddenly-soft eyes. "He's a waste of time." It was InuYasha, she realized as he turned his back and went back to the screwdriver case to make sure everything was charging. Blowing a wisp of hair from her face, she climbed the ladder to the loft, slamming the door in the floor closed. The freshmen jumped, and the junior looked over to her with a questioning look.

"There's no more room up here," he stated, briefly motioning to his small following.

"Well then, you'll just have to stay out of my way, won't you?" she glared at him, moving to the stack of flats. He grabbed her shirt collar, forcing her around to face him.

"Look. I don't care if you're co-head. You've got to follow the upperclassmen's orders and rules. You're just a freshman yourself…"

She glared coldly into his eyes, "How about this: You let go of me and continue educating them while I do what I was told by Mr. high-and-mighty down there. Also, you don't try to push me around anymore, or I'll report you to him."

He reluctantly released her, and shoved back through the group of freshmen, leading them to the other side of the loft. Kagura rolled her eyes, turning back to the flats. She counted them easily, writing the number down in the margin of her note sheet, and began tipping them forward, counting how many had brackets on the back.

Sesshomaru looked at his plans and pulled the measuring tape from his back pocket. Looking back at his set plans, he measured various lines on the stage, putting small pieces of tape to mark them, and writing on them with a red sharpie. He then began to lay tape lines between the markers, writing measurements on them. He glanced up to the wood loft to see a junior –Hojo—holding Kagura by the collar. He raised an eyebrow at Kagura's cool disposition at the threat she was being given. However, she handled it well. 'I was right. I have nothing to worry about having her as co-head.'

He had finally gotten the set taped out on the stage when Kagura approached him. "We have thirty flats but only twelve with brackets on them."

He raised his eyebrows, "Really? That's all?" Sighing, he looked past Kagura to the scene shop, "Ask InuYasha if he's seen any lying around, and where. See how many we have." She nodded, and hurried back to the shop.

He pulled out his camera and jumped off of the stage. From the back of the center of the theatre, he took a picture of the empty stage. He replaced the camera in its case and went back to the shop, being stopped by Kagura on her way out. "No, he didn't see any."

He was quickly growing frustrated by her constant appearances, "Then… Go find some!" he growled, immediately moving his hands to his temples.

Kagura dropped her clipboard to the floor, shoving a finger at Sesshomaru, only inches from his chest, "Look, bucko. You got me into this. Don't go yelling at me because I'm doing what you asked."

Sesshomaru pushed her out of the way, "I'll find them myself. Join a group and become _educated_," he growled, fingertips still to his temples.

Kagura bent down and picked her clipboard up, throwing a look of daggers at his back. 'What a jerk…' she thought, still glaring. 'I only did what he asked.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day rolled around, and Kagura and Sesshomaru met eyes in the halls. However, their eyes both held hatred and fire. Sesshomaru knocked in to Kagura's arm, causing her to drop her pile of books. As she bent down to pick them up, fuming, Sesshomaru turned and noticed her clipboard was among the books and notebooks. He looked down at her, smirking, "Why on earth do you have that with you?"

She stood up suddenly, face close to his. "I'm trying to figure out what everything is," she growled. A small group was around them now, staring at Kagura, stunned at the manner in which she was talking to Sesshomaru.

Not wanting his pride hurt or his reputation tarnished, Sesshomaru quickly made a come-back, "I don't think that's possible for you. Put the toys away and let the big kids do the thinking." The group burst in to laughter, and Sesshomaru laughed with them, turning and continuing in the opposite direction to his class.

Kagura stomped one of her feet heavily, letting out a sharp sigh before turning and going back to her own class. 'Stupid… egotistical… Augh!" She stopped in the middle of the crowded hallway, letting out a groan in frustration. As people made their way to move around her, some shouting obscenities, they laughed and stared at her. Shaking her head, she turned and entered her classroom, sinking in to the chair at her desk.

Kagome looked across the table at her, raising her eyebrows, "What's with you?"

"People go out of their way to torture me… People are rude…." She set her head heavily on the desk, closing her eyes, "Hooray for high school," she added sarcastically, twirling a finger in the air.

"I'll agree with you on the second one…" she said, laughing, "But I doubt the first.

"Never mind," Kagura said, pulling her head up. "So what does InuYasha think of the make-out scene at the beginning of the play?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm not sure he ever _really_ thinks as all. But he's not too happy about it, to say the least."

Kagura sighed, "You're lucky to have that part…" Immediately she placed her hands to her mouth, eyes wide. 'Did I just say that? I hate that guy! Why would she be lucky? She's cursed! I feel sorry for her! Why would I want to be in her place?'

Kagome's mouth turned to a smile, "Aww…. Someone has a crush!" she teased, giggling.

"No! Not at all! I hate the guy!" she said, jumping up, hands slamming firmly on her desk. "You're lucky because… Because it's a lead role!"

Kagome chuckled, "Whatever you say, Kagura. Just don't let yourself believe that too firmly."

Another fifteen minutes passed, and still no teacher. "I think he's gone M.I.A…." Kagome said in wonderment.

"Don't sound so disappointed," Kagura teased, nudging her with her toe in the shin.

"Oh whatever!" Kagome screeched, blushing. "I don't have a crush on him! I have a boyfriend! And besides, he's waaaaaaaay too old!" She laughed nervously at the end, waving a hand dismissively at Kagura.

Kagura sighed, shaking her hung head, "Whatever…."

oooooooooooooooo

Some people were patting Sesshomaru on the back, "Good job for telling that wench off!" They were saying, as though he had done the greatest thing in the world. However, he didn't feel that way. After their spat yesterday, he was sure this didn't help his standing with her one bit.

He shrugged, "It's… not a big deal."

They laughed, "Whatever you say! Telling those freshmen off one at a time will keep them in line!"

'It's like adding salt to the wound… She was just trying to be helpful. And she didn't even do anything wrong this time.' He sighed. They continued to congratulate him until he couldn't stand it anymore. "Bug off!" He yelled, turning back at everyone. "If you haven't noticed, I didn't accomplish anything! Mind your own business! I don't even _know_ half of you!"

The group stopped, looking after the retreating Sesshomaru with wide eyes. They had never talked to any of them that way. They all turned to each other, not knowing what to say or do. Shrugging, they scattered and went to their own classes, some making it just before the bell rang.

Sesshomaru tapped his pencil on his desk as his AP A/N: Advanced Placement; it's a freshman (or sophomore, depending on the class, etc.) college class English teacher entered. She looked down at him, raising an eyebrow, "Why so nervous?" She had picked up on his habits, because he had had her as a teacher His freshman, junior, and now his senior year as well.

He sighed, "It's nothing. Just… normal high school stuff."

She laughed, "I know it's more than that. I know you too well. But we have to start class." She took her seat on a stool in the front of the classroom, "Write your assignment down, then we'll get started."

Sesshomaru scrawled it down in his notebook, but he wasn't aware of anything she was saying. He was too caught up in his own thoughts and actions to even care right now.

oooooooooooooooo

Kagura casually sat in the café, looking out the window. 'He's late…' she sipped her cappuccino, getting a bit of whipped cream on her nose without realizing it. Finally, he towered over her.

"Sorry I'm late," Sesshomaru said, sitting down across from her. He motioned to her nose, "You've got a little something…" She crossed her eyes down toward her nose, and wiped the whipped cream off with a napkin. Sesshomaru continued, stifling his laugher, "Sorry about earlier today. It was uncalled for."

She set her cup down, glaring, "You're right. It was. It was also mean and rude."

Beckoning a waiter over, he continued, "True. But I want to turn over a new leaf and start over. I haven't been that nice to you…" He ordered a plain coffee, and the waiter hurried off.

Laughing slightly, Kagura, picked her cup up, took a sip, and set it back down, "Well, as true as this is, I suppose I'll cooperate. And I'll try to be less irritating."

His coffee came, and they sat and drank in silence for a few minutes. However, Kagura couldn't stand it anymore, "Why did you invite me here? I know it wasn't just to apologize. That was unplanned."

Sesshomaru set his cup down, and stared out the window a moment. He groped for the response he could give her that wouldn't make her stand up and leave right away. He hesitated. Words weren't coming easily to him at the moment. He had been reamed out by Naraku for having nothing done on the set. He shook his head, and just spoke, not really knowing or caring what would come out. "You have a lot of potential, Kagura. More than you know of."

Kagura laughed harshly, setting her cup down hard on the table. "Yeah, right. I have as much potential as an elephant."

He smiled slightly, "I figured you would say that. So, to prove it to both yourself and Naraku, you're in charge of painting."

Kagura gagged on a mouthful of cool coffee, almost spitting it out. "What?" she finally managed. "Are you insane? The amount of painting that has to be done on this set is insane for just one person to do!"

"Why would one person be doing it? Grab some people you trust to do a good job and get to work painting all of those flats." He rested his chin on a fisted hand. "Naraku is less than satisfied with our progress. We're going to have to start doing some serious work if we want to get this set done. The pressure is going to get pretty heavy, though. Just don't cave in. You know who to come to if you're having trouble."

Kagura smiled softly at him, and, for once, didn't have a snide remark to throw back. The only response she gave was to pick up her cup and finish off her cappuccino.

oooooooooooooooooooo

InuYasha rang the doorbell at Kagome's house and waited patiently for her hung over father to answer the door. Finally, he dragged himself over to the door and pulled it open. InuYasha shoved past the man, who didn't seem to mind. He hurried up to Kagome's room, and found her lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "What's up?" he said, straddling a chair backwards and tipping slightly forward in it.

She rolled on to her side, "Nothing. Bored. Without rehearsal today, I have nothing to do."

InuYasha nodded, "Same." He paused a moment, "Hey, where's your mom?"

Kagome was silent for a long while as she cast her eyes away from InuYasha. "She left last night," she spoke softly, closing her eyes to hide the pain and loneliness and abandonment she felt.

InuYasha sank the chair to the floor, directing his eyes downward, "Your dad doesn't care?" He closed his eyes as well, wishing he could get inside Kagome's mind.

"Has he ever?" she whispered through tears. Her mother couldn't take the beating from Kagome's father anymore. Verbal beatings though, not physical. Kagome knew that if he touched her and meant harm just once, they both would have been out of that house before he woke up.

"Why didn't she take you with?"

Kagome sat up, wiping the tears form her eyes, "Let's go get some coffee," she said. "I need something to calm my nerves."

InuYasha opened his eyes, smiling softly. 'She can't take the pain as it is. I don't need to push it any.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Ah-heh… Nothing play-related in this chapter, I guess. Oops! But this seems like a pretty decent place to stop. Thanks to my reviewers! I love you all! TT


End file.
